Rio friends plays Halo Reach
by Jeff117
Summary: The story includes Firefight Team Swat Invasion Infection and Forge...If you like my story please review and no flames,I hope you guys enjoy the my story,i hope you guys try Halo or something,Lol.Soo yeah enjoy my story...Story cancelled!
1. Chapter 1:Armours

Well i think this is my first story,i don't know if its going to be good,but you will like it i think.  
I have to say something first,i love Rio and Halo soo much in my life,they are the best things in the world,of course Halo beats COD,yep its does.  
And Rio beats COD too,so shut up about it,so any way injoy the story...

I do not own Halo or Rio.

Chapter 1:Armors

Blu and Jewel's armour's is:

Helmet:MJOLNIR Mark VI

Left Shoulders:EVA

Right Shoulders:Commando

Chest:Assault/Sapper [R]

Wrist Attachments:UA/Buckler

Utility:UA/NxRA

Knee Guards:GUNGNIR

Visor Color:Blue

Armor Effects:None

Blu and Jewel's kids: John and Matt and Alma's armours is:

Helmet:CQC

Left Shoulders:JFO

Right Shoulders:MJOLNIR Mk. V

Chest:UA/Base Security

Wrist Attachments:None

Utility:Tactical/Soft Case

Knee Guards:FJ/Para

Visor Color:Blue

Armor Effects:None

Rafael and Eva's armour's is:

Helmet:Recon

Left Shoulders:ODST

Right Shoulders:ODST

Chest:Tactical/Patrol

Wrist Attachments:Assault/Breacher

Utility:None

Knee Guards:None

Visor Color:Gold

Armor Effects:None

Nice and Pedro's Armour is:

Helmet:EVA

Left Shoulders:Sniper

Right Shoulders:Sniper

Chest:Collar/Grenadier

Wrist Attachments:None

Utility:None

Knee Guards:None

Visor Color:Silver

Armor Effects:None

Chapter 2:Unboxing


	2. Chapter 2:Unboxing

I do not own Halo or Rio.

Chapter 2:Unboxing

In Linda's basement where the tv is and 2 Xbox PS3 and Wii,  
All the birds look at the Legendary Edition,The box is hugh then Halo 3 Legendary Edition was a silence for 30 seconds.  
After silence Blu said.

Blu:Um..How tall is that thing?

Nico and Pedro inched the said

Nico:10 inch tall

Rafael:Holy crap,Its like taller like us.

Pedro:I know it bigger then any video games editions size.

Jewel:Well i guess were about to find out whats in this box don't we Blu?

Blu:Yeah,um less talk more unbox this big guy.

Nico:Yep lets do this.

Now they get starting on opening the box,but they did not know how to do it.

Rafael:How do we open this?

Blu:I don't kno..

Blu saw two tapes in the box.

Blu:Guys their is two tapes on the box,i think we need to take them off in order to open the box.

Jewel see's two tapes too and Blu is right.

Jewel:You're right Blu,lets see if i can cut the tapes off.

Jewel cuts two tapes off with her talons.

Jewel:Okay now their off,lets open the top one.

Blu:WAIT their is the cover on the box,lets get it off first.

Nico Pedro and Rafael slide off the cover and open the top box,  
which Jewel want to open.

Nico:Nice papers,what are they supost to be?

Blu:I don't know,but four papers?Wow.

Eva:Im going to ge the Limited Edition off the box.

Jewel:Lets not open the Limited Edition yet.

Eva:Fine.

Blu:Now how are we going to lift this plastic thing off?

All the birds thinking...And thinking...

John Matt and Alma:I KNOW!

John:We just put our talons in the soft spot and lift it up.

Alma:You sure?You won't lift it.

John:Sure i will watch.

John put he's talons on the plastic think,but he can't lift it.

Matt:You were saying?

John:Shut up.

All the birds laughing exept the laugh.

Blu:Okay ill help you.

Jewel:Me too

After Blu Jewel and John lift the plastic thing off they look inside the box and they see the Statue of Noble Team in the plastic bag.

Rafael Eva Nico and Pedro lifting the statue off the box,its realy heavy They almost drop it but they finaly got it out of the box,put it on the ground,and Rafael Eva Nico and Pedro fell in the floor.

Nico:That...Was...Heavy.

Pedro:Lets...it...is,it...was...heaver then big tall box.

Blu Jewel John Matt and Alma laughing at them for 30 seconds.  
After 30 seconds Blu and Jewel took the plastic bag off and then look at the huge statue of Noble Team,the Noble Teams are:Jun Kat Emile Jorge and Carter the leader of Noble birds know who they are which they saw the trailer called:Halo: Reach A Spartan Will Rise Trailer on Youtube.

Pedro:Damn its soo big as hell.

Blu:Well we know its not a toy its just a statue that is not ment to be played with.

Alma:Hey guys we can put these guns in there hands and stick it right in it.

Jewel:Good idea but lets open the Limited Edition first.

Alma:Fine.

Eva:YEY!

So they started opening the Limited Edition which its included in Legendery Edition,they open it and the Standard Edition.

Rafeal:Nice box art,is that realy the Noble Team?

Eva:Yep it is.

Jewel:Soo shall we open the box honey?

Blu:Yep.

Soo they open the box and they see whats inside,  
its include the disk,  
Exclusive Sangheili Officer armor, SPARTAN armor effect flaming helmet,  
Falcon avatar gear,and 2 days XBL gold trial.  
And manual.  
And...that is all.

John:Well i think thats all in the box.

Matt looked at the Limited Edition again and took the cover off and see the artifact bag.

Matt:Nope,there is more.

Alma took artifact bag off and open it and they see the Dr. Halsey's personal journal.

Nico:Cool.

They opened it and they are turning pages and see lots of papers and pictures,and thats it.

Blu:Well i think thats all.

Pedro:Yep,good thing we have second Halo Reach game in here.

Jewel:Yep,well i think its time to play the game do we?

They all agreed.

Blu:Yep,lets go do this.

Chapter 3:Team Swat soon... 


	3. Update

Update:

Alright guys i haven't made a chapter for awhile cause i been buzy on Minecraft videos to get a partnership on Youtube,and

i been buzy playing xbox games like Halo Call of duty Dark Souls,i know i haven't made a chapter for this story yet but christmas is coming in a week,on christmas i will be playing Halo 4 coop with my sister on XBL,we will enjoy the game alot,soo im not sure if im going to finish this story,i may make a new story i don't know,but i need to think about it,soo thats the update for now i will get back to you guys soo,i will do more Minecraft videos on youtube and play more games on pc or xbox or soo,soo see you guys soon.


	4. Update 2

Hello guys i back and christmas was great yesterday,i been playing Halo 4 and Black Ops 2 and they are really great,so um i will get back to this story soon,but i made a new story called Rio and Halo:Wars,it is up right now,you guys can check it out if you want there is only one chapter,but i will make more soon,i will get back to this story in 2013,but i need to do things firstmso thats it for now guys and i do love you're storys soo far,and yeah,bye guys for now.


	5. Cancelled!

Hey guys just to let you know that this story won't continue,i never get a chance to update it,so its done i won't be updating it,but hey i still got my other storys to update but yeah.


End file.
